


【佐久日】眼見為實，耳聽為虛

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011
Summary: 1.觀文前請在心中默念三次“正人君子佐久早”。2.對不起，臣臣有點黑。3.嗚嗚！翔陽好可愛♥
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 17





	【佐久日】眼見為實，耳聽為虛

佐久早最近有點失眠，不，不是有點…是幾乎睡不著。  
乾淨潔白的毛巾有些粗魯的擦拭臉上的汗，佐久早煩悶的直盯在場上的日向翔陽。

要他選出團隊裡的最讓他比較自在的隊員的話，絕對就是那個人了。

一開始佐久早很意外隊伍裡新進的隊員會是日向翔陽，畢竟自從自己畢業後，幾乎有幾年都沒聽過這號人物，反倒是影山飛雄這個名號一直火紅到現在…所以他還以為當初那個讓人眼前一亮的組合已經拆夥或是有一方放棄了，但沒想到事情會是這樣的發展。

日向翔陽加入隊伍後，這支隊伍的團隊氣氛簡直達到團結氣慨的最高境界。  
那明亮的孩子不出三天就把上上下下的隊員全體攻略，大家都非常喜愛這位新加入的夥伴，連佐久早也不小心歸順了。

尤其是宮侑那個煩死人的傢伙！  
佐久早微微皺著眉頭，球場上的狀況讓他煩悶的心情又變本加厲。

「幹得好，翔陽！！」  
「謝謝侑前輩的誇獎！」

就像是刻畫在DNA裡的反應一樣，只要日向翔陽和宮侑在場上配合，不管是怎樣的進攻和防守，只要日向翔陽碰到了宮侑經手過後的球，那球結束後宮侑絕對絕對會跑到日向翔陽的身邊摸摸頭、打打氣，如果遇到決勝的關鍵攻勢，宮侑除了上述的動作外還會抱著日向翔陽的腰或是肩膀。

佐久早非常不能認同！！

把自己身上的汗水往別人身上擦不覺得很髒嗎？

如果是只有一個人那佐久早還勉強可以耐著性子不看就好，偏偏這種情況越來越變本加厲，現在除了宮侑外木兔光太郎也會這樣，然後像是傳染病一樣…所有的隊員也會這樣，而且是日向翔陽限定！？

佐久早一直在想，如果有一天他不小心跟日向翔陽的靈魂交換…  
他一定會受不了，然後三天之內鯊了大家！！！！！

他最最最討厭的是，和大家親密接觸後的日向翔陽最後才會想起他，然後帶著明朗的笑容歡快的跑向他要擊掌。

噁……這是沾了多少人的汗啊！！！！！！

每到這種時候，佐久早就會特別怨恨自己的舉動。  
他總是不悅的皺著眉頭，然後厭惡的往後退…但日向翔陽不會因此退縮，只要他出現這樣的反應，日翔陽總是會停在他面前，然後把那雙厚實又溫暖的手往身上擦幾下後才會再次進攻。

不是，你那件球衣就是髒汙的來源啊！你往上頭擦只會更髒好嗎！！？？

接下來佐久早無法控制的了。  
只要日向翔陽一做這個動作，他的腳就像被釘在地上一樣無法動彈、然後傻傻的被日向翔陽強制抓著手擊掌，之後再被送上一個得逞後的開心微笑。

佐久早最討厭了。

他最討厭日向翔陽總是這麼呼攏他。  
他最討厭日向翔陽總是這麼戲弄他。  
他最討厭日向翔陽總是這麼接近他。  
他最討厭日向翔陽總是到最後才想到他。  
他最討厭日向翔陽總是破壞他的規矩、他的習性。  
他最討厭日向翔陽總是笑嘻嘻的接受大家的擁抱和親密舉動。

他最討厭了，最討厭日向翔陽被大家這麼喜愛、關心著…

明明他一個人就能做到全部，為什麼日向翔陽不拒絕其他人？

「佐久早前輩！剛剛那球怎樣？有沒有很厲害？哼哼~這是我的必殺技喔！」

大概是注意到自己的視線過於強烈，佐久早面無表情的看著小跑步過來的日向翔陽，然後盯著他開心炫耀想討誇獎的嘴。

「佐久早前輩？」  
意識到自己發呆過頭的失態，佐久早皺了一下眉頭接著說了句讓日向翔陽晴天霹靂的話。  
「………好髒。」  
「好、好髒！！？？」  
順手把剛剛用過的毛巾往還在驚訝得四處檢察身上哪裡髒的日向翔陽的頭上放，佐久早頭也不回的場場上走去。

他已經準備好教訓一下還在場上大呼小叫想要把日向翔陽叫回自己身邊的宮侑了。

日向現在有點不好意思。

今天的練習比賽有點太過興奮，沒辦法…之前和侑前輩一起偷偷練習的必殺技的到了大家的一致好評，就連佐久早前輩也沒有挑剔他哪裡做不好，所以一時間就太得意的火力全開打練習比賽。

這下好了，比賽結束後如果身體興奮過頭但比賽已經結束而不需要這麼多精力，那興奮過度的餘韻會往哪裡去？

嗯，日向現在有點後悔…

結束了練習，大夥都往淋浴間裡衝。

日向是最晚入隊的菜鳥而他自己也明白，所以練習後都會主動留下收拾場地。  
大家其實都會幫忙收拾然後在一起去淋浴，但日向今天情況特殊，所以他一直不斷的請隊友們先去用淋浴間，其他的自己收拾就行了…最後剩下了宮侑和木兔光太郎兩個人依舊黏著日向身邊幫忙收拾。

「謝謝侑前輩和木兔前輩！只剩下拖地而已，我來就可以了。」  
「咦？不用這麼客氣，翔陽啊~我們幫完忙再一起去淋浴啊！」  
「就是，對師傅用不著這麼客氣！」

日向的笑容有點尷尬，剛剛已經用盡所有方法讓兩人不要發現自己的狀況，但現在該怎麼辦？  
面對雙肩一左一右掛著的宮侑和木兔光太郎，日向已經想著要不要據實申報自己的狀況好讓兩人離開？欸……但是、但是這樣的話，自己的面子問題……

「喂，教練找你們。」

佐久早前輩！！！

半臉出現在門口、臉上繃起厭惡神情的佐久早瞬間解決的自己的尷尬處境。  
見兩人哀傷嘆氣的踩著沉重的腳步跟著佐久早聖臣一起離開，日向瞬間覺得剛剛的佐久早前輩簡直是正道的光。

安靜的球場現在只有日向一個人。  
他慢慢的拖地、整理倉庫的記分板和器材，就是為了拖時間讓大家都用完淋浴間好自己可以單獨的處理現在的生理狀況。

「應、應該差不多了吧…」  
看了下牆上的時鐘，這個時間大家應該都出去了。  
今天食堂阿姨好像有事請假，晚飯是點外賣便當所以沒有吃飯時間的限制，而且大家應該都會趁著飯後空黨外出，呼…希望淋浴間沒人！！

日向幼稚的雙手合十祈禱，然後就關燈離開了球場。  
心情五味雜陳的日向並沒有注意到身後不遠的轉角處有一個人似乎在等著他。

佐久早是唯一發現日向狀況的人。  
啊…不過宮侑和木兔光太郎兩個人是教練真的在找他們，不是自己胡亂編的。

他只是好奇，佐久早很好奇向來開朗如盛夏烈陽的日向翔陽遇到這種反應會怎樣解決？  
盡管以往的精神防禦告誡他這種事沒什麼好知道的，但心理的好奇遠遠戰勝了道德良知。

佐久早在暗處偷偷看著日向翔陽抱著換洗衣服遮遮掩掩的進了淋浴間，接著是打開灑水器和大水沖出的聲音，聽就知道，日向翔陽肯定是想用水聲和水流遮蓋、洗刷等等會發的所有事。

現在的出水量不用想也知道是最大，想把聲音蓋住的壞處也是聽不到隔間外的聲音。  
儘管如此，佐久早還是很小心的行動、盡量把聲響控制最小，不讓日向翔陽發現隔壁的淋浴間有人在期待接下來的事態。

日向慢吞吞的洗了個澡，期間也只是不小心的觸碰到而已。  
有些不知所措的看著半勃起的部位，日向想動手也不是、不動手也不是…  
並不是說以前沒這種反應，雖然次數不多但每次日向都得做足心理建設後才會下手，通常時間上往往都要好幾個小時。

「嗚…怎麼辦…」  
小聲的哀鳴，看來現在還是日向的心理建設時間。  
但是這裡是隊伍淋浴間，雖然一時間用擔心有人來，但拖太久免不了大家一定會來找人…尤其是侑前輩和木兔前輩。

「可是，再不快點…」  
就算是私密的空間、只有自己的小天地，日向也不禁紅著臉。  
自己也知道在拖下去沒好處，處境只會更加危險…但是、但是在團隊的公共空間裡做這種事實在是很不好意思…

日向可急得不行，但下身的半勃卻因為這緊張的氣氛變得更加精神起來。

「嗚！為什麼…？」  
「…………………」

這頭在急，隔壁偷聽的佐久早也急。

搞快點啊！  
還在等什麼？再等下去就人贓俱獲了啊！！

雖然日向翔陽的反應不出佐久早所料，但這種反應也為免青澀過頭。  
就只是解決非常正常的男性生理需求，沒想到日向翔陽居然需要這麼多儀式時間？

究級大魔法的詠唱時間都沒你久。

那你去幫忙。  
你怎麼不去幫忙？  
那可是日向翔陽啊！你不去嗎？  
備受大家愛戴、疼愛和歡迎的日向翔陽啊！而且只有他一個人，你怎麼不去？  
就只有你注意到了、觀察到了，以往黏他黏得緊緊的宮侑和木兔光太郎都沒注意到的事卻被你一個人發現了…你不去嗎？

你要放棄嗎？  
這千載難逢的機會，只能是屬於你的日向翔陽…

你不想要嗎？

我想要。

佐久早腦袋裡在決定實行的瞬間就盤算好了嚴密的計劃。

他先是把自己的衣服掛在隔壁的淋浴間。  
現在更衣室裡只有日向翔陽的換洗衣物，就算不小心有人闖進來第一時間也不會發現他。

接著，他從備品室拿出長度比普通毛巾還要細長的運動毛巾。  
不能讓日向翔陽發現動手的人是誰，所以必須在一瞬間奪走他的視線，剛好這長度應該可以在打個結。

奪去日向翔陽的視線後，必須快速的將他壓制在牆角避免更多的反抗照成不必要的傷害。  
另外力氣也要好好控制，不能過大也不能太小，這樣可以避免留下手印的同時也能好好禁錮他。

最好是能在壓制的第一時間安撫他的弱點，這樣日向翔陽就算想反抗也出不了力氣。  
可以的話，必須要把一隻腳卡進他的雙腿間，這樣不但可以避免他緊閉雙腿、自己慾望也能得到不小的慰藉。

對了，還得好好的把日向翔陽的嘴摀上才行。  
雖然不能好好的品嚐那看起來就很好吃的嘴唇，但也不急於一時，要是他叫喊了這一切都前功盡棄了。

這樣就可以完美、毫無痕跡的幫忙日向翔陽了吧！

「嗚嗚！！嗚嗯…………」

把還在思考的佐久早喚醒的是日向的掙扎聲。

莫名的被摀上眼睛和嘴巴、還被壓按在牆角，甚至被人摸著敏感的地方，這一切的突發狀況都讓日向嚇得不輕卻無法反抗。

「………………」  
佐久早也覺得莫名，他剛剛還只是在計畫而已怎麼人就這樣被他捉住了？  
但是日向弱小無助的嗚咽聲居然很順利的點起了自己的慾望，他不否認自己不是個好人，既然受了別人的幫忙自然得要些回禮。

日向翔陽的臀部看起來是很好的回禮。

半勃的慾望被陌生的大手握住，然後有技巧的安撫、已經紅透的耳朵被炙熱又濕潤的舌頭舔咬，日向嚇得發抖，一手抓著摀著嘴上的手、另一手抓著不斷帶給自己快感的手，但上下兩邊都固執的執行工作，完全不把日向的抗拒放在眼裡。

好甜、好熱。  
佐久早仔細的品嚐日向的耳朵，小心翼翼的不把痕跡留在上面。  
真的好甜，像是蜂蜜一樣…  
瑟瑟發抖的日向只能恐懼的發出小聲的嗚咽，這讓潛伏在日向臀縫中的慾望得到了甦醒。  
怎麼這麼熱？是熱水轉太多了嗎？  
細白的脖子看起來滑順又好吃，戀戀不捨的長舌從耳朵轉移陣地，一路舔拭到耳下的白頸。  
算了，就這樣吧！感冒就不好了。  
日向那乾淨小巧的慾望被逗弄得溢出甜美的汁液，靈巧的大手就著那蜜液再次給予過大的刺激，日向已經忍不住流出眼淚，但眼前的毛巾卻把這份無助吸收的一乾二淨。

是誰？  
是誰是誰？  
你到底是誰？

好可怕…  
好可怕…好可怕好可怕……

「嗚嗚…嗚嗯……嗚嗚嗚！！」

過度的恐懼裡混雜著身體爆發出的快感，日向被這種不知名的兇猛攻擊給打濛了。

哀鳴越來越變調，越漸大聲的嗚咽聲裡混著快感的音調、身後的肉牆變得越來越炙熱、在脖子上遊走的長舌慢慢的移動到背部、捉著慾望的大手變得異常粗魯，最後過份的專著欺負頂端好讓出口流出更多的汁液…

不行了…好難過、好想大叫、好想哭出來！

日向全身顫抖著，不知道是恐懼還是快感。  
睜大的眼睛留著淚、張大的嘴巴溢出哀鳴，但兩者都分別被毛巾和大手摀著，臀縫的肉柱變得又熱又硬，甚至還惡劣的滑動起來…顫抖的身體被強迫接受這一切，日向想逃、想轉身、想扯下毛巾看看始作俑者是誰？

但他做不到。

「嗚嗚…嗚！嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯-----！！！」

日向很害怕。  
被強制勃起的慾望已經到了極限，但還在戲弄頂端的大手似乎後悔給予這麼多快感，所以把出口給賭上了…惡劣的用拇指堵上了出口，但剩下的四指還在逗弄得小巧的柱身。

佐久早快瘋了。  
這具身體和主人一樣，熱情又甜美、強韌又溫暖…顫抖的日向在視覺上無疑給了佐久早使壞的念頭，那快崩潰的哀鳴和誠實的慾望逼得佐久早心裡潛伏的黑色慾望被完全釋放。

這具青澀又誠實的身體簡直讓人愛不釋手，因為恐懼而被逼出的冷汗居然該死的甜。  
想要更多、更多…現在盤繞在佐久早心頭的惡慾望漸漸的把理智掩蓋住，睿智的大腦現在想的是如何才能把日向逼出更多哀鳴、顫抖和恐懼。

「嗯嗯！！嗚嗚嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯------！！」

不行了…不行了不行了不行了！！  
日向像是發瘋似的扭動著身體，被堵住的慾望讓一切變得失控起來。

而佐久早就是在等這個時候，看…可愛的日向扭動著香甜的身體剛好讓臀縫的肉柱得到巨大的安撫，這樣就像…就像…就像日向情投意合欣喜的和自己交合似的。  
佐久早退出牽制在日向腿中的腳，接著換上自己粗長的慾望，然後牢牢的把日向鎖進自己的懷裡、強迫日向夾緊雙腿，模仿性交一樣大力抽插起來。

全身被快感和恐懼間熬，日向顫抖著被身後不知名的人擺弄。  
抗拒的雙手已經沒有力氣了、流著眼淚的大眼也在毛巾下顯得失神，只剩下被身體逼瘋的嘴還在嗚咽或者呻吟…

日向的身體太過於美好，佐久早也忍不住了。  
富有彈性的大腿把自己粗長又惡劣的肉柱服侍的很好、青澀的身體果然耐不住快感的為自己打開，太棒了…實在是太棒了！

摀在嘴上的大手離開，可憐的悲鳴終於有了出口。  
但還沒來得及被水聲沖刷掉的聲音馬上就被熱情又濕潤的口給吞掉，佐久早終於品嚐到他心心念念的嘴了，日向那甜美的嘴。  
強制性的捉住日向的下巴，佐久早不但堵住了日向的嘴、過份的長舌還迫不及待的伸進那溫熱的口腔裡大肆吸舔，這舉動讓可憐的日向不但被恐懼和快感外還多了缺氧的折磨。

懷裡的身體已經行了，劇烈的顫抖反應恰恰討好了佐久早。  
也到了極限…佐久早粗魯、大力的搓揉，同時也享受著日向絕望的掙扎，在兩人發洩出慾望的那一霎那，日向的身體忍不住弓了起來像是受不了這場折磨想逃離一樣，但佐久早哪會讓他如願？

嘴裡狠狠的吸住日向的舌頭，即便是在高潮的最巔峰佐久早也不忘把日向牽制的死死的，日向要是想逃離他便緊緊的追上，最後，日向失去了所有掙扎，被佐久早狠狠的壓在淋浴間的角落暈過去了。

滿足過後，佐久早並沒有急著清理日向。

退出日向的嘴時，他還得意的勾出日向嘴裡的甜美然後任由銀絲低落然後順著日向的臉蛋弧度滑落，並不意外取下的毛巾是濕潤的，佐久早先是溫柔的摸著日向帶著淚痕的緊閉雙眼，接著低下頭仔細的舔去淚痕、吻著泛紅的眼角。

向來潔癖的佐久早並不覺得手上的白濁液體骯髒，混著自己和日向的液體讓佐久早情不自禁的欣賞一下後，接著仔仔細細的全數抹在日向的臀縫裡，嘛…雖然等一下給日向好好清理。

佐久早異常的滿足。  
這段時間積壓在心頭的煩悶跟負面情緒全都一掃而空。

終於是我的了。  
只屬於我一個人的日向翔陽。


End file.
